The Accident
by karkatvantas0626
Summary: A prequel to You Be My Legs, I'll Be Your Wings, this is the story of how Dean got into the hospital and why Sam feels so guilty.
1. A Bad Hunt

After Sam had found some strange happenings in the newspapers from Portland, Oregon, the brothers had decided to head up to the rainy northwest. After the long drive, they finally pulled into a cheap motel in the dark town. Sam was still sleeping against the window after Dean walked over, having just checked in, and knocked on the wet glass. The younger jumped and looked outside with a scowl before getting out and grabbing his bag out of the trunk as Dean grabbed his duffel. The room was warm, the lights giving off a soft yellow haze instead of the bright white that they were used to. After plunking their things on their beds, they both got to work on figuring out what exactly it was they were going after on this hunt. It seemed to be the same things they'd seen in Bedford years ago, a Siren. Bodies turning up right after they'd all visited the same bar. It'd been going on for weeks, but it was only a victim or three a week, not enough to cause someone to go on America's Most Wanted list. The police in this town had bigger fish to fry and more dangerous criminals to worry about than someone taking out cheating husbands and wives. The Winchester brothers of course had no other fish to fry, after everything that had happened lately they just needed something nice and simple. They didn't want to remember everyone that they'd lost and all the people they'd unintentionally hurt in the process of trying to be the heroes that saved the world.

Around midnight the eldest figured it best to go scope the joint and try to pin suspects. After a brief goodbye, Sam stayed behind to see if he could dig anything up to help Dean narrow the scope. On the way to the bar while stopped at a light, he checked the rear-view mirror to spot a familiar angels face in the backseat. With wide eyes the human slammed on the breaks with a screech, turning to face the baby in a trench coat. "What did I tell you about doing that Cas?" His words were huffy, a growl clearly under toning them. This angel always seemed to have a knack for giving the Winchesters heart attacks at the most random points in time, as well as anyone else that happened to be anywhere near him when he decided to pop up.

"I do apologize, but the case you're working has something very wrong about it. You think it's a Siren, right?"

"Well, yeah. The signs are the same as the last time we encountered one of-"

"No, it's not. Not the same as last time anyways. The people dying aren't cheaters. They're hunters, and people of the like. People that know about the supernatural and know ways of fighting some of them."

Dean opened his mouth to say something but stopped after mulling over the words he'd just heard. Hunters? This had happened before, but this was clearly different. This wasn't ghosts that had a bone to pick, nor was it demons having fun.

"Why would a Siren be doing something like this? It doesn't make any sense, " he spoke with broken and slowly thought out words.

Cas shrugged, before suggesting heading back to tell Sam, hoping he could shed some light on this with his research. The drive back was silent and calming. The tall glass buildings were a change of scenery and were quite beautiful during the night hours, with lights reflecting off of them and creating intricate designs on streets and other buildings. For once, Dean was driving slow. Slower than usual at least, paying attention to his surroundings, watching as tiny drops of rain started to fall from the dark grey clouds that still seemed to loom ominously over the city. The downpour had stopped for an hour or so but it looked like the real storm was only just about to begin. The rain began to slam down hard, clashing on the windshield as a distant rumble of thunder could barely be heard. The Impala soon pulled into the parking lot of the motel and the two men ran through the rain to the room, trying not to get soaked, though the attempt was useless. After the elder brother closed the door behind him he looked to Sam, explaining the situation that he had come to understand: A Siren, for some unknown reason, was killing people who knew about the supernatural world, specifically those who knew how to fight any of it. Sadly, Sam had no explanation, not even a hypothesis as to why this was happening, and why in this town. Dean's head was starting to throb from trying to think of an explanation for all of this. He needed a few drinks, or at least a beer and a good night's rest.

"Hey Cas, you think you could go get some beers and some pie? I'm getting a headache from this whole Siren business." It was clear to tell from his groaned words that he wouldn't be getting any work done tonight.

Without another word, Cas had left their sight in the blink of an eye. The shorter of the brothers sat on his bed and rubbed his temples. _Why can't we have just one simple, easy, little case? Just one is all I'm asking for, it's really not much,_ he thought while watching as Sam turned off the laptop and slid it back into its padded bag. He soon followed in suit, sitting on the bed and massaging his eyes that seemed to be on fire from staring at the bright white computer screen all the time. They were awkwardly silent, both searching their thoughts for something to talk about to break the air that seemed to grow colder by the second.

"Did you find anything else in your research? Anything else that'd be strange for us?"

"Uh, no, not that I could tell. There seemed to be some strange weather patterns going on, and a few odd deaths, but nothing that couldn't concretely be labeled as strange enough for us to check out. How'd the city look? We came here a while back for a few cases didn't we?"

"Not too long ago, Dragons before the Leviathans were released and some came here. Only reason we found 'em was cause of those cursed objects. Remember the ballerina shoes?"

"Yeah, I do, " he said with a snort before continuing, "I remember you wanted to try them on, dance like a pretty princess."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

As they chuckled together a knock came at the door. Dean stood to get it, patting his brother on the shoulder, turning the knob to see a seemingly confused Castiel in front of him. He sighed loudly he stepped back o let the angel in. Instead he just stood there, moving his gaze to the man still on the bed.

"How did you forget the two things that you purposefully went out to grab? All we needed was some beer, pie if you wanted to get on my good side."

Sam turned around, expecting to see the celestial being that had been on their side for so long, but instead he saw the long, wavy blonde hair of Jessica Moore. Slowly, he stood, using the bed to support himself from dropping to the floor and sobbing. His eyes were wide with welling tears burning his cheeks as they slid down his face.

"Jess?"


	2. Lost Love

Dean was puzzled. It was clearly Cas at the door and not his brothers dead girlfriend. He moved to get closer to Sam, but who he thought was Cas had grabbed him with a stone tight grip, holding him in his place. As he struggled the creature holding him began talking to Sam, telling him that this wasn't the real Dean, that it was the monster they'd been hunting and had already killed the elder brother. Sam shook his head, not believing it at first, till his mind began putting irrelevant "clues" together. Dean comes back with Cas only to send him away for beer. Suddenly they're alone and whatever this fake Dean is has a chance to kill Sam and be gone. The younger brother couldn't believe how blind he'd been as he stated to fill with giving what he thought to be the monster a chance, he launched his body at Dean, knocking him to the ground. Both were fighting back as hard as they could, both were heaving and out of breath as they tried to deliver and block punches and kicks. The Siren stood in the doorway for a second before walking in and closing it, watching the mess it had made. Sam had started to beat his older brother, since the elder could never bring himself to truly hurt his brother. Sam had pinned him down and was pummeling his face, causing his eye and cheek to swell up and turn unnatural colors.

"Sammy, please, stop," Dean said in slurred words as blood dripped out of his mouth. His pleads made something click in his brother's brain and he did. The punches stopped and instead tears of regret swelled in Sam's eyes. "It's me, it's your brother, please." The younger nodded as he he his brother, his face becoming cold as he realized the true monster in the room. Jess, or whatever _it_ was, laughed as it felt Sam's gaze on it. As he stood, he let his brother fall gently to the ground which cause a blood filled coughs to be squeezed out of him.

"You really fell for that, didn't you Sammyboy?" The voice sounded just like Jess and it was terribly hard for the man in front of the monster to ignore that. The face of the girl who was dead that was supposed to be the girl that was his was staring him down. But the eyes were different, they were cold and soulless. Only filled with a cold air, no laughter and happiness. He tensed up as he balled his bruised and bloody hands into fists. "Come on, you're smarter than that. Don't fight me. After all, you're a monster too, Demon boy, shouldn't you have gotten killed by a hunter a long time ago?" Sam froze. Those were the words he feared, to be called a monster. A monster that should've died but was still alive for no reason.

While the youngest thought about what the Siren had said, the monster took the opening to attack Dean. It's true form became visible, long claws and warped face visible to the brothers. With no strength left to defend himself, the eldest was left to the mercy of the sharp claws slashing through his skin and clothes, leaky blood on the pale yellow carpet. His screams were merely grunts and gurgles filled with more blood. The Siren stepped back to take a look at it's work. With a gaze filled with knives as sharp as its claws, it looked to Sam, speaking once more with Jessica's voice, " You know you wanna finish him. You're sick of how he looks at you, like a monster, like a mutant. Don't you want that to stop, to feel normal and live a happy life. Have a wife and children?With him alive, you'll never have what you want, he'll always be holding you back. Kill him, and you'll be happy."

The Siren was right. Dean was always getting in the way of the younger being happy, always telling him that the'd never be normal never have a family. With a single stride he was standing in front of his slightly disfigured brother, whom had blood pouring from the bloody gashes that were now covering his body. Hatred had started to fill Sam as he looked around for something sharp and spotted one of their many knives on the nightstand. His grip was causing his knuckles to go white while he kneeled next to Dean. 'Jess' continued to talk walking closer to Sam and whispering sweet lies and harsh words into his ear, all the while he was building up the courage to kill the only person who had ever been there for him, as family and friend. After inhaling deeply through his nose he slammed the knife into Dean's right leg, drawing tears from the elder's one normal looking eye.

The younger withdrew the knife from the now damaged leg and jammed it into the left leg, right above the knee. This time Dean let out a cry, a plee for this to stop. Cas must have heard the pained words, arriving immediately afterwards. He stood behind the Siren with handcuffs that looked to have been dipped in blood, as well as a knife. After cuffing the Siren and vanishing for a second, he returned by Dean's side. It quickly dawned on Sam as to what he had done and he wanted nothing more than to hug his brother and apologize. He hadn't even fought back, he simply let Sam destroy him, nearly kill him without lifting a finger in opened his mouth but no words came out. After all, what _could_ he say. "Sorry"? "I wish I hadn't"? Nothing sounded right. Not right now, not while Cas was trying to see if he was even still alive.

"Sam, what did you do?"

"I… I don't know, I wasn't thinking anything though. It looked like Jess and-"

"That isn't an excuse for this. He's your brother. Were you infected?"

"No, I wasn't. That was all me. Every punch and stab was done by me, not poison."

With a scoff, the angel scooped up the battered human and walked him to the black impala. The car seemed to glow with the moonlight and the rain that created a smooth waterfall that ran over the roof. Sam followed, confused that Cas didn't just heal him with his angel magic.

"Wait, Cas, can't you just heal him? Put your hand on his head and shazam him back together?"

"My… Borrowed grace is fading quicker this time and I fear that if I try to do anything too rash it may fade away completely. Once I get more I may be able to but that isn't a promise."

Their faces fell, gazes on the wet pavement as Cas got into the back while holding Dean. There was warm red blood everywhere. On every pice of clothing. On the angel's skin. The car seats. The floor. Cas couldn't seem to move his eyes anywhere without seeing blood so he opted for simply closing them and hoping that Dean wouln't die by the time they got to the hospital. Sam got in the drivers seat and they were soon speeding down the streets while following the signs to the hospital. Once they were in front of the emergency room entrance, the driver slammed on the brakes and Cas practically jumped out of the car. He ran in screaming for help and once the nurses saw all the blood they rushed a gurney to the two men, taking care to be careful while laying Dean down. As they rushed the man into surgery his brother burst through the door to see the helpless angel standing and looking at the doors.

"Sit down Cas, it'll probably be a few hours before they let us see him."

With that and one last look through the small rectangular windows on the pale cream doors, the angel turned away.


	3. The Siren's Song

After Dean had gotten out of surgery, Castiel and Sam visited him shortly, before heading out of the hospital. While in the elevator, the younger could feel the others questioning gaze putting weights on his back. It felt like the Empire State Building was being built on his aching spine, weakening the vertebrae and crushing nerves. He could feel these phantom pains grow like a fire from his back, spreading to his whole body. The descension from the fifth floor couldn't end soon enough. It was a relief when the bell dinged and the door opened on the first floor. Just like the wind, the brother disappeared and left the sad angel to brood in his mind. The world seemed dark to this soldier of God, as though the only people that were trying to save it were also the only ones that were getting punished. He followed the other slowly with his eyes sticking like glue to the impala once the were outside. The air was cold. As it hit the mens cheeks it felt like pin pricks continuously going in and out of their skin. There was a low thumping that was coming from the trunk of the impala that drew both of their attentions to the shiny black '67 chevy. The angel and brother stood in front as the younger Winchester unlocked and popped the trunk open to reveal a different image to both.

To Cas, it was the version of dean that had shoved a knife into the angel's chest, long before they had become good friends. For Sam, It was Jess in her silky white night gown and curly blonde hair. Both were taken aback for a moment before putting their stone faces back on and taking out their weapons, a gun and an angel blade. The youngers breathes were hitched as he watched his dead girlfriend, nearly fiancee, struggle in the back of his brothers car. Noticing the other's distress Castiel pulled Sam away from the car and whispered in his ear.

"Remember Sam, that isn't the one you loved, that is a monster that made you harm Dean."

Sam frowned at the scruffy man, his bottom lip trembling as tears started to swell in his eyes, his voice shaky as he spoke, "That siren did nothing, its lips never even touched mine. I simply believed whatever came out of its mouth, even when it told me to stab my brother. I was ready to kill Dean because I wanted to believe he was the siren more than my dead fiancee. It was my fault."

The elder pulled his hand off of Sam's shoulder with a great sigh. Something about the whole thing seemed off. Sam would never hurt his brother, the only person who he'd ever looked up to, the only one who had ever tried to take care of him. The fact that the Siren hadn't bit the younger brother of course created a problem. Unless…

"Sam, did something seem strange about its voice? Was it melodic in some sense?"

"I guess it kind of was, why? Is there some kind of monster that can control people with its voice?"

The angel suddenly became immensely concentrated, Sam's voice fading off as his thoughts wandered to the different monsters there were, searching his knowledge. A creature popped up.

"Crocotta."

"What?"

"The Crocotta can mimic the voices of loved ones and shapeshift. I don't know if this creature is fully a Siren or a Crocotta, it may be the child of both."

"You're telling me that monsters are now reproducing with one another and creating hybrids?" Sam had an incredulous tone in his voice.

"I don't know how or why, but that's the only explanation for a creature that shows the characteristics of both monsters."

Both looked to the body in the trunk, the hard green eyes of Dean looking to Castiel, the soft skin of Jessica shining in the moonlight. Whatever it was, it was stilling trying hard to break free and get its meal.

"How do we kill it if it's a mix? If I remember from when Dean and I dealt with a Crocotta before, it can be killed by being impaled through its spine, but Sirens have to be killed with a bronze dagger coated in one of its victims blood, beaten severely in the head, or someone has to fall in love with them. One of those two seems doable."

"If we beat its head and impale it then that should take care of both sides and kill it, possibly overkill."

"Better than leaving it alive."

Sam shut the trunk and got in the driver's seat, Cas in the passengers, and they headed back to the hotel room, where the weapons had to previously be emptied to fit the monster into the trunk. The drive was slow, rain pounding into the windshield. The wipers kept making a loud squeaking sound every time they went down that was making Sam's headache start to turn into a migraine. Once they finally got to the hotel and grabbed one of the sharp metal stakes and a bat, they headed out to the car, only to see the trunk open… and empty.

"Cas, that's not good, there's either more, or the parents are here."

"Either way, we need to find them."

After running back into the room to grab flashlights, the too ran back into the rain, looking for any sign that would lead them to the creatures. It felt like forever but Sam finally spotted footprints in the sloshing mud and called to Cas as he started to follow them. The tracks led into the densely packed woods that were next to the hotel and the trees made it almost pitch black, the only way Sam could see was with the bright beam of the flashlight that carved a small path in front of him. The trees were preventing the rain from hitting the ground which caused the tracks to become much harder to spot. The pine needles that covered the ground were the only way to tell if they were headed in the right direction, bunches of them being noticeably displaced. Sam and Cas had quickened their pace, moving at a jog before they had to stop dead in their tracks. In front of them stood three figures that were shaded by blackness, hooded capes covering their faces.

"What do you want? Killing those who know about the supernatural world? Why?" Sam wanted to at least try and understand their reasonings for their actions before simply killing them.

"Because we have family, family we need to protect," The tallest of the three spoke out, a low and harsh voice the echoed in the cold, damp forest.

"But why did you have to start killing? And hunters at that, you had to know that would lead to a hot mess at some point."

"It wasn't just the hunters, but the others as well. The other Sirens, the Crocottas, none of them approved of us, of our child."

"But why did you have to start coming after the hunters, I doubt any of them even knew of you three before the killings started."

"Three? You think there's only three of us?"

The tallest began to laugh as Sam's eyes widened and Cas frowned, both looking around and pointing their flashlights, only to find that they had been surrounded by the hooded figures.

"Lights out."

The two men hit the ground, having been hit from behind with something big and hard. They laid there, watching the feet of the figures get closer as their vision blurred into abysmal blackness.


End file.
